marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-416274)
Gwen Stacy is a vigilante, who after getting bitten by a Radioactive Spider, became a Human/Spider Hybrid and became infused with Gamma-Irradiated Spider DNA. After creating web-shooters using her own amazing intellect, Gwen escalated from being a mere vigilante looking for revenge and taking out gang members to becoming the costumed superhero known as Spider-Woman, now protecting the City of New York, Despite her shaky public image, she is one of the most recognized Heroes in the world having performed numerous acts of courage. Personality Spider-Woman is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Shaken by her mother's tragic death, Spider-Woman's vow of responsibility has led her to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. There are times when Spider-Woman's sense of responsibility can be almost overbearing; this was noted by Luke Cage when she felt embarrassed about Electro (one of his villains) causing the Ryker's Island breakout, despite the fact he had nothing to do with it. This combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make her one of the most iconic and enduring heroes in the Marvel Universe. One of Spider-Woman's most prominent traits is her sense of humor. Even in the face of certain death, Spider-Woman invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. Her reasons for this vary: either she wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because she wants to hide how scared she really is during a crisis. Also, she does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since she knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, she will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Behind this humorous facade, however, is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering. While Spider-Woman is in combat, occasionally another person dies, leaving her depressed for having failed in his responsibility. Among these people include: Helen Stacy, Tim Harrison, Charlemagne, Alana Jobson, Frederick Foswell, Ezekiel Sims, Oksana Sytsevich, Silver Sable, Marla Madison, Sally Avril, and most of all, Peter Parker. Spider-Woman is also a loner. Due to her individualistic style (having been a social outcast in his youth), Spider-Girl finds it hard to work in teams. However, this has gradually lessened over the years. Gwen Stacy had all the qualities of a 15-year old teenage crime fighter; shy, smart, broody, aggressive, sarcastic, troubled, awkward and intelligent. she possesses a scientific curiosity and is considered something of a geek at his school which made him a target for the local bully, Sally Avril. Gwen had a tendency to use humor as a defensive mechanism, a trait that was only amplified when he became Spider-Girl using sarcasm and wittiness before and during her fight with criminals. However behind this naturally upbeat demeanor Gwen also possesses a tragic and lonely side, brought on by the immense guilt of the death of the people she held close, most specifically her mother, Helen Stacy who was killed when Gwen met and actually let a mugger walk free simply to spite the owner of a convenience store. Another contributing factor for his guilt was her crush, What proved to be a final straw for Gwen was the man she loved, Peter Parker, who sacrificed himself, and died in her arms during a fight with the Green Goblin, and for 7 years she hung up being Spider-Woman, and has become a recluse for the past seven years, and rarely leaving her House, and has been seen by few people in New York city. but eventually returned when the City was in Danger. Gwen also had a vengeful side to her, specifically before she truly become Spider-Woman she used her newfound powers to search for the criminal who killed her Mother and presumably planned to return the favor however it quickly evolved into something more righteous. This was also shown when he humiliated the bully Sally in front of her entire basketball team. After getting her newfound powers from Stark Industries, Gwen had difficulty controlling them and was unintentionally destructive which was shown when she destroyed her bathroom, a football goal, a basketball net and the front door. Gwen was also something of a poor liar, every night she would return home with different scars and would tell a ridiculous story to cover it up. Spider-Woman's righteousness complimented Daredevil's maturity as a crime-fighter, leading to an enduring friendship. Gwen also made close ties with the Fantastic Four at the very start of her career, which stands greater than ever today, like a family rendering aid to each other unconditionally. She is also quite close to the X-Men, More recently Spider-Woman has bonded with the New Avengers of whom he is a founding member and leader, trusting them so much that he would reveal her identity to each member. Of the two previously mentioned teams, Spidey is closest to the Human Torch and Wolverine, playing pranks on one another or seeking solace respectively. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Spider-Girl possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from a Gamma irradiated Widow spider (Latrodectus hesperus) which bit Gwen Stacy that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to Gamma Radiation The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. That mutation granted her an "enhanced chromosome pattern". Her powers include: **'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Woman possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. She can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Woman's spider-sense is directional and can guide her to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause her spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Woman can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using her spider-sense to time her enhanced reflexes, Spider-Woman can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. Her spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Woman is asleep or stunned. Her spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Gwen does not consider to be a threat, such as George Stacy. Spider-Woman can choose to ignore her spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Woman's fighting style incorporates the advantage that her "spider-sense" provides her. Her body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome, Her spider-sense is so powerful that he can even sense danger from literally miles away. It also seems to slow down time long enough for Gwen to come up with a solution. This power is also passive and not fully controlled by Gwen. ***'Superhuman Hearing:' Gwen is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while she hear that it also may warn her of any danger. hearing was superhumanly acute and enabled her to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and she possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. ***'Radio Frequency Detection:' Her spider-sense also enables her to track certain radio frequencies, which she has used to her advantage via her Spider-Tracers. **'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Woman's mutation induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of her engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Woman's body (especially concentrated in her hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. This ability allows her to stick to almost any surface when willing herself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support her body, even when she is inverted above the ground. Alternatively, Gwen could make individual portions of her body adhesive, which allowed her to stick her foot onto the chest of a bank robber to fling him into a wall. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when she awakens from a slumber. **'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Woman possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 10 tons. Spider-Woman's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. easily overpower normal humans, pull apart guns, destroy her alarm clock by merely hitting it, shattering the backboard of a basketball hoop at school, and doing the same to her front door glass panel when she slammed the door shut, She must also pull her punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, her blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. Spider-Woman's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. **'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Woman can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined. When a car thief tried to take a car, Spider-Woman was already in the back. Upon the thief getting out of the car, Spider-Woman was already out of the back seat and behind him, Spider-Woman is capable of actually dodging multiple bullets shot at point blank range; She is fast enough to outrun police cars that were chasing her. During his battle with Electro, time appeared to slow down when a police car was about to crush nearby civilians he saved them before the people even realized what happened showing that Spider-Woman is so fast she will disappear in a second if someone looks away. **'Superhuman Senses:' Her senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with her spider-sense. She also has perfect aim, as her webs never miss, even when she's not looking. While using her spider-sense, she can sense vibrations to detect potential enemies much like most real spiders. Her senses are so sharp, that she can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Woman's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. At her peak, Spider-Woman can physically exert herself at her peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Several accounts depict Spider-Woman as able to hold her breath for ten minutes or more. **'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Woman's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. In the past, she survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being electrocuted and having strong electrical blasts from Electro even a stream of electricity point blank in the face. and then thrown out of Kingpin's skyscraper. and survived multiple blows from the likes of the Hulk, as well as surviving a point blank missile explosion. Spider-Woman's body is durable to the point where tensing her super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break, Spider-Woman is also durable enough to survive getting beaten down by Jean Grey, because of her powers, Her arm is also strong enough to block Quicksilver while the speedster was in motion. **'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Woman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Woman is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. She can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. She can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, and even surpass the likes of Captain America and Daredevil. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Woman's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with her spider-sense, the speed of her reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Spider-Woman has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just her reflexes without her Spider-Sense. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Woman possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust her position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Woman regenerates his injuries faster and more extensively than a normal human. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days, However Stacy's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs, and will leave scars and can be overtaxed if it is pushed to hard in a short amount of time. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to her accelerated metabolism, Spider-Woman has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and she can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Woman was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. Her resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. Spider-Woman's unique physiology even allowed her to recover from the effects of vampirism as stated by Blade, her radioactive blood will kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal. however, Spider-Woman has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. **'Organic Webbing Generation:' Spider-Woman was also gifted with the ability to organically produce her own silk webbing from glands within her forearms, These organic webs have many of the same properties as her Earth-65 counterpart's artificial webbing. Thanks to its similar properties, it appears Spider-Woman can utilize her organic webbing in any way she could with her artificial webbing. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands; she can from her wrists organic webbing (without web shooters). **'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' Spider-Woman has psychological awareness of her environment as a whole, allowing her to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Spider-Woman could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. **'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing:' Spider-Woman's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Her And Vibrations Via Her Webbing. **'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Spider-Woman's spider-sense started creating a psychic alignment with her environment, specifically a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders she was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. In one instance, spiders voluntarily covered her unconscious body, concealing him from Shathra's predation. **'Hibernation Healing:' Only used once. Gwen was able to come back from near death due to making a cocoon with her webbing, and hibernating with in it. She also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their lifetime. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Spider-Woman has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. For years, she has struggled to balance her life as a student and his superhero duties. She is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. Her mental strength is also shown when she successfully wrestles control of nanobots from Doctor Octopus. Through the psychological profiles conducted by Maria Hill, she has stated that nobody has as strong as an ingrained identity as Spider-Woman, further demonstrating the extent of her willpower. *'Super-Genius Intelligence:' Gwen Stacy is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. Stacy possesses a mastery of electrical, mechanical and aerospace engineering, electronics, chemistry, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. A visionary theoretician and inspired machine smith, she has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. She is one of the few people on Earth to be an expert on other dimensions and the methods by which to travel to and through them. Not only has Gwen proven herself to be a genius in virtually every science native to Earth, she can process information quickly and this gives her a hyper-accelerated learning aptitude. She also possesses limitless information storage and retrieval, enhanced pattern solving/recognition, extremely high perception and observational skills, perfect deductive/reasoning skills and investigative skills, superhuman strategic/tactical analytical skills, and an eidetic memory (meaning that she never forgets anything and has perfect recall). and has also been able to hack technology from the Kree, a race centuries more advanced than humans, she has shown herself to be more knowledgeable than even some of the most highly advanced alien civilizations in the known universe as well. She has often be stated to be the smartest woman on Earth. *'Expert Inventor/Engineer:' With her knowledge and expertise in mechanics, robotics and engineering Gwen has been able to use her amazing intellect and resources at Stark Industries to create many inventions such as her suit, the Spidey Stealth Suit, her famous Web-Shooters, the Cryo-Cube 3000 and the noise reduction headphones. she invented a magnitude of devices including but not limited to the Anti-Electro Netting, it was successful in de-powering Electro, an antidote for the Zodiac poison, and easy to apply holographic plating. *'Science Major:' A brilliant scientific mind, Gwen possesses a doctorate in biochemistry, as well as expertise in various fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, and mechanics. She is an accomplished chemist and physicist. She possesses enough confidence in this field to invent her trademark web-shooters. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Thanks to her great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Gwen is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Due to her superhuman physical abilities, Spider-Woman easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. *'Multilingual:' A polyglot; Spider-Woman is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, Italian, Spanish, French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. Ogun taught her Japanese ideograms *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Thanks to Gwen's amazing superhuman physiology, acrobatic powers and spider sense, she is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from her spider-like abilities, she made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (e.g. webbing, wall crawling, super strength to lift heavy objects, etc.) Using a mixture of her superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, Jumping, Leaping, equilibrium, spider-sense, and web-shooters, Gwen is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed her to easily take down thugs, cops (be it regular officers or SWAT officers) and even the more physically powerful Lizard. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Spider-Woman's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of her spider-sense, Spider-Woman becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Spider-Woman is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Spider-Woman Suit:' Stacy originally wore a handmade suit while operating on the streets of New York City. Nothing more than a white and back leather jacket with a spider symbol, black jeans, a white mask and a pair of black goggles, this suit was created with the intention to help Stacy to conceal her identity, Stacy would later use an upgraded and more refined suit, which was designed by S.H.I.E.L.D., More specifically Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz, T This suit also includes moving eyepieces that resemble camera shutters. The mask Gwen wears muffles her voice so people don't know who they are talking to. **'Utility Belt:' This belt, complete with extra pouches, It, most likely, contains spare web fluid cartridges or other useful equipment for Spider-Woman. **'Spider-Drone:' The spider emblem on the front of Stacy's suit can detach and act as a tracking device. It has a drone mode allowing it to fly onto a target. **'GPS Tracking System:' On her right forearm, Stacy has a GPS tracking system with a holographic display, allowing her to follow his Spider-Drone. *'Web-Shooters:' To tie in with her newly acquired spider powers, Gwen created mechanical web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Woman. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. Stacy invented the first pair while S.H.I.E.L.D. created a new and improved pair to go along with her new suit. Though, this new pair merely involved technological improvements and a few new features. The upgraded web-shooters come with selectable web types and a laser targeting system for accuracy. It also appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. **'Synthetic Webbing:' Created by Gwen Stacy himself, this web-like organic chemical substance is meant to emulate the silk created by the common spider, while its composition and tensile strength are substantial enough to greatly impress Tony Stark himself. The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 300 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. Because the synthetic spider silk almost instantly melts from a solid to liquid when under shear pressure, and being adhesive in its anaerobic liquid/solid phase transition point, there is no clogging of the web-shooter’s parts. This synthetic spider silk is used by Stacy to help swing around New York City, bind and tie up enemies, steal weapons, and make other useful applications. Spider-Woman combines this synthetic web with agile movements to dodge enemy attacks and often targets the enemies' arms and legs to break their balance and immobilize them. The chemical compound was so durable that both Green Goblin and Hobgoblin had trouble breaking it, despite their enhanced strength. Gwen is shown to fabricate his web compound with ordinary school chemicals used while in chemistry classes. According to herself, the webs take about a week to dissipate. The latest formula developed is his 3.01 version. **'Impact Webbing:' Web pellets that upon impact (hence the name) release tendrils the ensnare the target. **'Stingers:' Metal darts with a paralitic element and nano spider-tacers that is used to temporarily incapacitate or track foes. *'Dimensional Travel Watch:' Gwen is in possession of a wristwatch-sized device which grants her access to an alternate reality gateway. *'Smartphone:' Gwen's phone "contains her entire life Transportation *'Web-Swinging:' Spider-Woman uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with her spider abilities, she can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. Spider-Woman was able to keep pace with Captain Marvel at her best speed, surprising the Kree warrior, although Spidey mentioned it was mostly due to her practice with web swinging over her career. Relationships Family *George Stacy - Father *Helen Stacy † - Mother *Arthur Stacy - Uncle *Nancy Stacy - Aunt *Philip Stacy - Brother *Howard Stacy - Brother *Simon Stacy - Brother *Paul Stacy - Cousin *Jill Stacy - Cousin Friends *Liz Allan - Friend *Betty Brant - Close Friend *Peter Parker † - Boyfriend Allies *New Avengers - Former Teammates **Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel - Former Teammate and Friend **James Howlett/"Logan"/Wolverine - Former Teammate and Friend **Betty Ross/She-Hulk - Former Teammate and Friend **Luke Cage/Power Man - Former Teammate and Friend **Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Former Teammate and Friend **Jane Foster/Lady Thor - Former Teammate and Friend **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Former Teammate and Friend **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Former Teammate and Friend **Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Former Teammate and Friend *Avengers - Allies **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Friend, Idol and Ally **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Friend and Ally **Thor - Friend and Ally **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Friend and Ally **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Friend and Ally **Janet van Dyne/Wasp - Friend and Ally **Hank Pym/Ant-Man - Friend and Ally **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Friend and Ally *X-Men - Allies **Charles Xavier/Professor X - Friend and Ally **James Howlett/"Logan"/Wolverine - Friend and Ally **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Friend and Ally **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Friend and Ally **Hank McCoy/Beast - Friend and Ally **Remy LeBeau/Gambit - Friend and Ally **Alex Summers/Havok - Friend and Ally **Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Friend and Ally **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Friend and Ally **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Friend and Ally **Jean Grey/Phoenix - Friend and Ally **Anna Carlyle/Rogue - Friend and Ally **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Friend and Ally **Bobby Drake/Iceman - Friend and Ally **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Friend and Ally **James Proudstar/Warpath - Friend and Ally **Lucas Bishop/Bishop - Friend and Ally **Sean Cassidy/Banshee - Friend and Ally **Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Friend and Ally **Neena Thurman/Domino - Friend and Ally **Clarice Ferguson/Blink - Friend and Ally **Lorna Dane/Polaris - Friend and Ally *Julia Carpenter/Madame Web - Close Friend and Ally *Frank Castle/Punisher - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Enemy *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Enemy *Herman Schultz/Shocker - Enemy *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Enemy *Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Enemy *Max Dillon/Electro - Enemy *Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin - Best Friend turned Enemy *Cletus Kasady/Carnage - Enemy *Flint Baker/Sandman - Enemy *Mac Gargan/Scorpion - Enemy *Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon - Enemy *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Enemy *Sergei Kravenhoff/Kraven the Hunter - Enemy Notes *This design belongs to Shorterazer on Deviantart. Trivia *Gwen is not an Eminem fan. *Gwen has Taylor Swift on vinyl. Behind the Scenes *Gwen Stacy was voiced by Lacey Chabert. Category:Spider-Army members Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Inventors Category:Adventurers Category:Scientists Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Teachers Category:Students Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 6" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Earth-658814 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Twitter Users Category:Regeneration Category:Zoopathy Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Web-Slinging Category:Webbing Category:Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Precogs Category:Hyperacusia Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Arachnine Form Category:Stacy Family Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Gymnasts Category:Empire State University Student Category:Acrobats Category:Blood Type O- Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletic skills Category:Christian Characters